Silence of the Siren
by Solora Goldsun
Summary: Dark times are returning. Old evils are being reawakened. Her voice needs to be heard. Yet, her call is being stifled. Can Noah help her find her voice before it's too late? Noah/Circe. Sequel to Mending the Breach.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone! It's your favorite GR writer, coming in from Channel Solora! Now, I'm sure most of the people reading this are devoted followers of my longest completed work: Mending the Breach (if you haven't read it, I recommend reading it before you go any further). Well, I had so much fun writing that series. I created a world that still has many openings for new stories. You know how I left so many loose knots? I did that on purpose! About halfway through Mending the Breach, this idea came to mind. I knew that I was only going to brush the surface of that Cirah sideplot, not really putting it on fully. The story was about Breach and Rex, after all! But, Circe's character is so complex and the potential relationship I left off in my previous work was just too juicy to NOT write about! Plus, there's the fact that Circe isn't getting any SCREEN TIME in the show. I mean, does anyone else think that MOA simply wrote her out in Alliance? I know a lot of people who are speculating along those lines... Well, rant aside, Circe deserves a bigger spotlight. She is the one who got me hooked on GR after all. I'm gonna shut up and type. Enjoy! ^_^**

CIRCE'S POV

"_Where are you?" Circe's eyes darted back and forth and she had to lean against the wall to support herself. "No..."_

_The room showed clear signs of a struggle. A struggle by all of them... The carpet was wet, claw marks were streaked across the walls, there were puddles of red paint everywhere, and the floor was littered with tiny silver needles. They had all been taken._

_All of them..._

_She had to save them. Get them away. Run._

_Run..._

_There was no security in the stairwell. _They_ didn't need any. The door would keep anything and anyone out._

_And in..._

_Except for sound. Sound traveled everywhere, no matter what tried to stifle it. Sound traveled everywhere, beyond sight, beyond scent, beyond touch... Sound... The sound of tortured screams...were bleeding through the cracks, making Circe's hair stand on end._

"_GUYS!" She pulled at the door to the forbidden basement. She didn't care who heard her. She wanted to be heard! She wanted the truth to be revealed! She wanted..._

_She took a step back, opened her mouth...and..._

_And..._

_Silence. Nothing was coming. Nothing..._

_'No!' She tried again, desperately calling for that second set of jaws. The jaws that _they_ had trained her to use! Still, nothing came. No siren call. No sound..._

_No sound... The screams were gone. Silent._

_Silence..._

_Silence..._

…...

"Circe! Circe!" Something was shaking her.

She lashed out at it, heard a gasp of pain, and jumped up, eyes wide. What was...

"Ow..."

"Noah!" Immediately, Circe moved forward and placed a hand on the blonde's cheek. To her horror, his mouth was bleeding. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, reaching up and wiping the blood from his face.

Noah grimaced at her. "Not one for wake up calls, are you?"

As she helped him stop the bleeding, she looked around. She was in her room...her room at Providence... She breathed a sigh. 'These dreams are getting even worse...' Her thoughts trailed back to the contents of her most recent nightmare. They were all the same...all about that time in her life that she yearned to forget... Now, her memories were being laid out in front of her, fresh as a recently killed piece of prey. Faces flashed in front of her. Names... Friends... Enemies... And that school...

That horrible, horrible school...

"You okay, Circe?" Circe blinked as she was brought back to reality by the sound of Noah's voice. Her friend was staring at her, bluish-gray eyes wide with concern, a few small flecks of red around his lips.

She forced a smile. "I'm fine, Noah."

"Okay." He still looked skeptical, but didn't push her. "I'll get Rex and you get Breach. See you on the court in five." With a quick backward glance, Noah walked out of the room.

Circe stared down at her rumpled sheets, quietly repeating the words to herself, hoping that they would become true if spoken enough. "I'm fine..."

Gathering herself, she stood and walked out of her room and down the hall to Breach's room. "Hey, Breach! Noah and I are going to the basketball court. Wanna come?"

"Can't. Going out with Rex." Breach was looking critically at her reflection in her mirror. "How do I look?"

Circe rolled her eyes. "Breach, you could wear a potato sack and Rex would still think that you look amazing."

Breach's green eyes glittered and a smile spread across her face. "Exactly. If that's true, imagine his reaction when I actually _try_ to look good!" As her gaze fell on her best friend, her smile faltered. "Circe, did you just wake up?"

"Yeah...why?" Circe shrugged a shoulder, trying to pass herself off as calm.

"You have huge circles under your eyes." She reached out and touched Circe's pale face. "This has been going on for weeks now. Have you talked to Holiday?"

"The sleeping pills work." Circe protested. "It's just..."

"The nightmares." Breach finished, nodding her head in understanding. "Are you ever going to tell me what they're about?"

"I'd rather not." Circe replied honestly. "I'd really rather not." She stared at the ground for a few seconds before standing up. "Well, I'd better head down. Have fun with Rex."

"I will." Breach smiled, though her chartreuse eyes were still gazing at Circe with concern. "If you need anything, just tell me. Okay?"

Circe smiled. "Will do."

As she walked back into her room, she reached into her shirt and pulled out a small, dark red drawstring bag, which was suspended on a black cord around her neck. She stroked the soft, worn fabric for a moment before pulling it open and reaching in. She withdrew the contents and gazed at them, a sad smile on her face.

A silver circular mirror, a comb made out of a carved bone, and a little blue and violet conch shell; these items and the bag that held them were all that remained to remind her of that time...five years ago...when it all began...

Well, that and the many poems she had learned during that period. As she put the shell and mirror into the bag and began to run the comb through her hair, she began to recite:

"It was many and many a year ago, In a kingdom by the sea, That a maiden there lived whom you may know By the name of Annabel Lee; And this maiden she lived with no other thought Than to love and be loved by me. I was a child and she was a child, In this kingdom by the sea; But we loved with a love that was more than love- I and my Annabel Lee; With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven Coveted her and me..." …...

NOAH'S POV

"Come on, Rex! Open up!" Noah slammed his fist against the door. "It's Saturday! Six said that there's no Evo activity. Let's get Circe and Breach and head out!"

"Sorry, man. I got plans already. Breach and I have been going out for a month now and we're going out to celebrate."

"Oh man..." Noah breathed a sigh and shook his head. "Don't tell me you're gonna be one of those couples that celebrates their monthaversery every month..."

Rex laughed from inside the room. "Please, Noah. I'm not _that_ much of a sap! It's just a normal date."

"Then why won't you open the door?"

"Because...I'm not...presentable...yet..."

"C'mon, I've seen you with bedhead in your pajamas." He tried to open the door, but felt Rex holding the knob from the other side.

"Yeah...but...um... Why don't you head out with Circe?"

"Not till you open the door!"

"Do I have to...?"

Noah stepped back and tapped his foot impatiently. "I can stand here all day." There was a pause before the door opened a crack. "There!" He stepped through the door. "Seriously, how bad could it-PFFT!" Noah clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Shut up!"

"Dude...you...you..." Noah clutched his stomach, tears streaming down his face. "_Tell_ me you didn't do that on purpose!"

Rex, blushing furiously, was covered from head to toe in sparkles. "Maybe I did..." He grumbled, staring at the ground.

Noah snorted. "You...covered yourself with glitter..."

"Sequins!" Rex protested. "They're sequins!"

"Yeah, okay." Noah managed to stop laughing, but couldn't erase the gigantic amused grin that was spread across his face. "I'm sorry. You covered yourself with _sequins_." He shook his head. "So, why are you going for the Edward Cullen appeal?"

"Well...Breach likes shiny things...so...eh..." Rex shrugged a shoulder. "Yeah..."

"You look like an idiot." The blond frankly told his best friend. "I am ashamed to know you right now." His face took on a more serious look before he spoke again. "Hey, Rex? Do you know what's wrong with Circe? I stopped by her room to wake her up and-"

"First mistake, man: _Never_ enter a girl's room uninvited." Rex cut in. "Even I know that."

"Her door was open. That's beside the point." Noah waved a hand dismissively. "She nearly killed me when she woke up. She looked completely terrified when she looked at me. I thought Holiday gave her pills for those nightmares."

"Not sure what's going on." Rex brushed a pink sequin off of his shoulder. "Circe doesn't like to talk about it much."

"I want to help her somehow..." Noah shook his head. "I just don't know how."

"Why don't you skip the basketball and take her out somewhere. Maybe go bowling or stop for a slice of pizza. That always calms me down." Rex looked critically at his reflection for a moment before reaching into a small box and sprinkling the contents, silver glitter, over his head. "I heard there are some new movies out. Why don't you take her to see something like...Green Hornet? Six loved that movie."

"I'll bet he did. He and Kaito may be cousins."

"Wouldn't surprise me. Oh! Green! That's what I'm missing!" Rex grabbed a handful of emerald-green confetti and tossed it into the air over his head.

"Okay, I'll head down to the court to meet her. Have fun, Edward." Noah started toward the door.

"Hey! I'm nothing like Edward Cullen! His sparkles are just white!"

"You're really not helping your image, Rex. You should just shut up now." The blonde waved a hand as he walked back into the hallway.

…...

Noah tossed another basketball halfheartedly at the hoop. 'Where is she? Girls take forever to get dressed...' The ball bounced back to him and he was just bending over to pick it up when his ears caught an odd noise.

"AROOOOOOOO!"

CLANG!

"WOOF!"

SMACK!

ZZZZEEEEZZZZPPP!

"What the...?" Noah stood up and ran off of the court, toward a dark alley. "Hello?" He called into the blackness. A high pitched yelp answered him. Immediately, he ran down the alley. As he drew closer, he could hear a pained whimpering noise. He skidded to a halt as he saw the source of the noise: a large, silver and white, Husky.

Its large, blue eyes were wide with panic as its yanked against a rusty chain that had somehow gotten tangled in its collar. It stared at Noah with a pleading expression on its face.

"It's okay." Noah slowly moved closer. "Good dog..." He stroked the dog's ivory-streaked ears, taking a careful look at the collar. It was a chain collar with a rectangular metal plate fastening it. "I'm just gonna take this off, kay?" He could have sworn that the dog nodded its head, but he was too busy working with the clasp to really ponder it.

He unclipped the collar and the dog immediately shied away from the chains and started licking Noah's hand. Noah smiled. "Good girl." He then turned his attention to the collar. "So, who do you belong to?" He could see a faded inscription on the rectangular plate. Maybe it was the address...

No... There were only four letters printed on the tarnished silver: PSCM.

"PSCM?" It looked like the initials for some company. "Well, clearly not a good company if it's gonna let its dogs run loose." He smiled at the dog, who was nuzzling his hand, looking for treats most likely. "You're skin and bones, girl." He murmured. "Why don't you come with me to meet my friend? We're going out and can stop at the deli to pick you up a little something."

"Arf!" The dog licked his face happily.

"Come on, girl." Noah stood up and started toward the court, the Husky trotting at his heels. "You know, if you're going to be hanging out with me, I can't just call you girl..." He looked at the inquisitive canine as he walked. "You need a good, Husky-type name. How about Aurora?"

The dog hesitated for a moment before barking again.

"Okay, Aurora. Let's get back to meet Circe." He slipped the metal collar into his jacket pocket and ran back toward the court, Aurora running alongside him.

**Well? What do you think? Nice start, huh? This story is gonna go into Circe's past. Why does she hate Providence so much? Why was she so determined to trust Van Kleiss? What made her feel so resentful about being an Evo? We'll also delve a little into Noah's past. Other questions will be answered, but I'm not gonna tell you what they are! Nah-nah! Please review. I hope you guys are ready to go on another long ride with me! I'm certainly pumped! ^_^ Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have been so tired lately... It seems that the Fourth Quarter of the school year is the time when all teachers pile everything on us at once. Ah well. At least my creative mind is finally starting to wake up! I'm sure there are many questions shooting through your mind: What is this school? Who are these people from Circe's past? What's with the dog? Well STAY TUNED! Okay, enough of the TV announcer bit. I don't believe in popping in filler chapters at the very beginning, so I'm just gonna move right along with the plot. Enjoy!**

CIRCE'S POV

"_I wanna call my parents." She whispered, backing away from the men with their horrible equipment. "I wanna call my parents!"_

_The shadowy figures chuckled amongst themselves, as if sharing some inside joke._

"_Your parents won't come for you." A harsh voice snarled. "They don't want you anymore. Did you really think that they didn't know what this place was when they sent you?"_

"_No..." She shook her head. "No, it can't be true!"_

"_Have you ever wondered why no one here gets any letters?" Another voice put in. "It's because your parents, all of them, want nothing to do with freaks like you."_

"_SHUT UP!" The walls shook at her scream and the men paused._

"_This is good..." One whispered._

"_Her abilities are returning..." Another replied. "Let's get a sample! Quickly!"_

_There were too many for her. Struggling only made their hands grip more tightly, their needles pierce deeper. Something thick was being pumped into her veins. Her limbs stopped moving and her eyes drooped._

_She was drifting...drifting..._

…_..._

Circe's eyes snapped open. She was drenched with sweat. 'Ugh...' Groaning to herself, she sat up and blinked blearily. She sighed as she glanced at the clock. It was one o'clock in the afternoon. She had gone to bed at eight in the evening... 'Well, at least I know that these new sleeping pills work...' To calm herself, she started reciting one of her favorite poems.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore, While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door. 'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, 'tapping at my chamber door- Only this, and nothing more.'"

Glancing at the calender, she realized with a start that it was the Fourth of July. She would be going out with Noah, Rex, and Breach to the fair. Then, they'd get to see the fireworks... At this thought, Circe felt a smile coming to her face. It had been years since she had gotten to see real fireworks. The last time had been with her parents, back before the nanite event.

She knew that it was pretty childish to be so ecstatic over the colorful lights that would explode in the sky, but she didn't care. She remembered what she had been told once by one of her friends, the one who had given her the silver mirror: "It's cool to grow up, Circe, but you still need something to hold on to that reminds you of being a kid. Kids are open and trusting. They think that everyone is their friend. They believe in what should be true and can be made happy by the simplest of things. As long as you carry a little of that with you, you'll be able to get through anything." He had also been the one who had ignited Circe's passion for poetry. They had especially enjoyed reading the works of Edgar Allan Poe.

"Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor. Eagerly I wished the morrow;- vainly I had sought to borrow From my books surcease of sorrow- sorrow for the lost Lenore- For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore- Nameless here for evermore."

'I wonder if he would have liked Robert Frost...' She mused to herself, remembering the poet she had discovered courtesy of the book Wolfgang had given her.

"And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain Thrilled me- filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before; So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating, 'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door- Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;- This it is, and nothing more.'"

Circe pulled the bone comb out of her bag, feeling another prick of nostalgia. She remembered when another friend would sit behind her, running his fingers and this comb through her hair every morning and evening.

"Presently my soul grew stronger; hesitating then no longer, 'Sir,' said I, 'or Madam, truly your forgiveness I implore; But the fact is I was napping, and so gently you came rapping, And so faintly you came tapping, tapping at my chamber door, That I scarce was sure I heard you'- here I opened wide the door;- Darkness there, and nothing more."

It was odd to be thinking of her old companions so much. When she was with the Pack, her main focus had been on the future. Now that she was finally able to relax a little in Providence, her mind seemed to have taken a permanent trip to the past. First the horrible memories of her nightmares, now the wonderful thoughts that entered her daydreams.

"Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there wondering, fearing, Doubting, dreaming dreams no mortals ever dared to dream before; But the silence was unbroken, and the stillness gave no token, And the only word there spoken was the whispered word, 'Lenore!' This I whispered, and an echo murmured back the word, 'Lenore!'- Merely this, and nothing more."

Circe was jolted out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone vibrating. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Circe!" It was Rex. "Finally, you pick up! Are you coming down here or what? We're buying rounds of cheese fries!"

Before Circe could answer, she heard someone else snatch the phone. "Please hurry!" Noah's pleading voice entered her ear. "Breach and Rex are making me lose my appetite. I'm a third wheel! I've resorted to conversing with the dog!"

Circe chuckled softly. "And is Scylla saying anything back?"

Noah breathed a staticy sigh before replying. "_Aurora_ isn't saying anything. But, to her credit, she's drooling a lot less than Rex is." (Circe had opted to call the gray Husky "Scylla", after the Greek monster. Aurora just seemed like an overused name to her.)

"HEY!" There was the sound of fighting over the phone.

"Seriously!" Noah shouted, clearly holding the cell out of Rex's reach. "With the combination of Breach and this food, I feel the need to place a towel on the table!"

Both boys let out exclamations of protest as the sounds of fighting ceased. Breach's breezy voice started talking. "He's exaggerating. He just wants to see you as soon as he can. Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah." Circe lied, still smiling at the boys' goofiness. "I'll be right down. Can't miss the fireworks after all!"

Breach giggled at this. "I know! They're gonna be so _shiny_!" Click.

Circe quickly changed into her clothes and ran her comb through her hair before putting the drawstring bag around her neck and running out the door, slipping it under her shirt as she went. Under her breath, she continued to recite The Raven until she was running out the doors and across the desert toward town.

And the Raven, never flitting, still is sitting, still is sitting On the pallid bust of Pallas just above my chamber door; And his eyes have all the seeming of a demon's that is dreaming, And the lamplight o'er him streaming throws his shadow on the floor; And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor Shall be lifted- nevermore! …... "Okay, I think we all agree that Rex is not allowed to have any more cotton candy tonight. Any objections?" Noah muttered, watching Rex running laps around the park on the Rex Ride.

"No objections here." Circe sighed, taking a bite out of her corndog.

"I think he's kinda funny when he's like this." Breach stated, smiling as Rex drove by once again with a loud whoop. She started to eat another cheese fry, when a pleading whimper interrupted her. She turned to smile at the silver dog. "Want some, Artemis?"

"Scylla."

"Aurora."

Both Noah and Circe hurried to correct Breach, who hadn't liked either of their name choices and had decided to name the dog after the moon goddess.

Rex, looking a little dizzy, stumbled over to them and collapsed against Breach. "Okay...I've crashed..." He groaned, resting his head on her shoulder.

Breach lovingly stroked his black hair while Circe and Noah suddenly became very interested in a nearby tree. "You'd better wake up, Brillante." She murmured. "You said that you wanted to fly me to a special spot to watch the fireworks."

Rex perked up. "Hey, I was just resting!" The Boogie Pack sprouted from his shoulders. "We're heading up to the ridge overlooking the park. The view is awesome! Want Breach to portal you guys up?"

"Hm...let me think..." Circe tossed her corndog stick into a nearby trash can. "All in favor of skipping the mush-fest, say aye!"

"Aye." Noah agreed, grinning. "You two go ahead. I already have a spot in mind."

"Oh! Right!" Rex winked at his best friend. "I forgot. No problem. We'll just take Cujo and meet you guys at the entrance."

"Aurora." Noah walked over to Circe. "Have fun!" He waved as Rex and Breach flew off before grabbing Circe by the arm and pulling her toward the rides. "Hurry up! They'll be starting in a few minutes!"

"Noah, what-" Circe panted as she tried to keep up with the hyperactive blonde.

"Just wait!" Noah assured her, skidding to a halt in front of the Ferris Wheel. "Perfect! No one's on!" He motioned for Circe to wait while he started talking to the man who was running the ride. After a minute, he called her over. "Hop on!"

Circe, starting to realize what was going on, felt a smile coming to her face and allowed herself to be led to one of the seats. Noah sat down next to her. They were just starting to climb up when the first boom shook the sky. Circe clenched her fists in anticipation as the Ferris Wheel moved at an agonizingly slow pace. Then, they reached the top and froze just as a bright red explosion filled the sky.

Circe gazed at the scene in wonder. Rainbow colors shot through the sky, making it seem almost light enough to be daytime. The loudness of the explosions seemed to cause her blood to pulse and her chest to vibrate. They were every bit as beautiful as she remembered. She glanced at Noah out of the corner of her eye. He had an expression of rapt joy on his face that mirrored hers.

"You know..." She muttered, talking to Noah while still keeping her eyes on the bright spectacle. "When I was little, I used to classify the different kinds of fireworks. I'd give each one a different name."

"Really? Me too!" Noah pointed toward the sky as a bright green firework flowered across the sky, filling their vision. "You know those big ones? They're called 'Big Bens'." A quiet firework went off, causing a rain of gold to pour down from its point of explosion. "And that's a 'Fountain'."

One of those tiny fireworks that went off with an especially loud BANG shook Circe's bones. "I call those 'Cherry Bombs'." One erupted in a series of smaller bangs and crackles. "That's a 'Crackler'. The ones that make less noise, but still go off in smaller showers of glitter are called 'Sparklers'."

The two stopped talking as the Grand Finale began. Everything from Generics, to Big Bens, to Cherry Bombs lit up the sky faster than Circe could keep track of them. Then, all too soon, it was over.

As the Ferris Wheel began its descent, Circe pulled Noah into a warm hug. "Thanks, Noah. That was amazing!"

She could have sworn that Noah's face was turning red, though it could have just been a trick of the ride's lights. "N-No problem, Circe..." He mumbled shyly. They paused to thank the ride operator before heading toward the entrance. "Want one last round of cheese fries?"

"Sounds good." As Noah walked away, a soft clink caught Circe's attention. She looked down at the pavement. "Hey, Noah? You dropped something."

"Huh?" Noah turned around. "Oh, that's Aurora's collar. It was on her when I found her in the alley. It was caught on a chain and I took it off to free her."

Circe bent down and picked it up. "Who used to own-" The words died in her throat as she stared in horror at the name plate. Four ugly letters, engraved in the metal like words carved into skin, stared up at her. PSCM.

PSCM...PSCM...PSCM...

Her hand shook and the metal object fell out of her hand with a clatter. She faintly heard Noah running to her side, but she didn't notice or care. Her knees gave way and she collapsed to the ground. Her vision went black as she fainted dead away.

**OOOOH! Mystery! You like? Please say that you like! Oh, and that whole thing with naming the fireworks...yeah, that's based off of myself. Those names are all names that I use to classify the different types of fireworks. My favorites are probably the Cracklers and the Cherry Bombs. Translation: Brillante is Spanish for shiny. It seemed like the perfect pet name for Breach to give Rex. Please gimme reviews. Even though Breach isn't the main character in this, reviews are still very shiny! And I still like shininess! Peace out! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I'd like to apologize about some problems with the last chapter. I usually separate different times with a sequence of periods. For some reason, the periods appeared right next to the end of The Raven and then had the next part where Noah was complaining about Rex's sugar high right next to that. If that confused anyone, I'm sorry. And if the computer decides to be stupid again, sorry in advance. I trust that you guys are smart enough to guess at the time changes on your own. Anywho, I'm sure you all wanna know what happens next, so let's move along. Shall we?**

**PS- Noah's last name has been revealed...and it's not Rylander... But I'm still sticking with that idea for this story, just so you know! I already had flashbacks of his childhood in Mending the Breach. As far as I'm concerned in this universe, Noah is Rylander's son! Just to clear that up.**

CIRCE'S POV

Circe hadn't slept a wink that night. After Noah helped her home, she had retired to her room, refusing to give him an explanation. Scylla's collar was clutched tightly in her pale right hand. Even when she wasn't looking at it, she could still see the letters: PSCM.

Why did it have to turn up _now_ of all times? She was finally settling down. She had a good life in Providence, she had friends, and she had a home. Why did those dreams have to come? Why did her mind have to trail to her past. And especially, _why_ did that...that...blatant reminder have to turn up at the exact same time as these confusing thoughts?

There was no avoiding it: something was going on and it had to do with _that_ place.

Circe breathed a sigh as she walked down the sidewalk. "Third alley down this way..." She murmured to herself. She had the path to this particular destination memorized. She had visited many times before, after all. Turning on her heel, she walked down the alley in question, stopping at a brick wall. She reached forward and touched her hand to the worn bricks. Immediately, the wall shuddered and swung open like a door. Circe took off running down the passage, the door closing behind her.

'Please let him be here...' She thought to herself. 'Please don't let them be somewhere else today...' She could see light at the end of the tunnel. 'Almost...' She rushed out into the oak and maple-fenced clearing. "Hello?" She called out. "Hello?"

"Circe." A familiar, rumbling voice sounded from the trees. Circe breathed a sigh of relief as the large, Warg-like form of Ludwig (formerly called Gamma) lumbered over to her. "It's good to see you again." He tilted his head as he took in her mildly panicked expression. "Is something wrong?"

Circe nodded. "Something is very wrong. I need to talk to Wolfgang, if he's here."

Ludwig's eyes flashed curiously as he walked to her side. "He is in his den. Right this way." He nudged her leg gently, pushing her toward the trees. "It'll be good for Father to have something to do." He murmured as they walked. "And good for him to see you again. He just hasn't been the same since he fought Shasta for dominance of the pack."

Circe's red eyes flashed with sympathy for her friend. After a few weeks in the pack, Shasta (Beta, as he called himself), who had slowly been deteriorating ever since his Alpha's (Van Kleiss's) death, had finally lost his mind and decided to launch a direct attack on the humans. Wolfgang, who had been content to let his son lead under the delusion that Van Kleiss was still alive (not sure what else to do), had been forced to fight him. After the fight, Shasta fled. The pack members started going by their rightful names again and their goal switched from the destruction of humans to the protection of those who couldn't defend themselves against raging Evos. Probably the greatest event that came from this was the revelation of Wolfgang as Ludwig and Cari's (formerly Delta) father. Ludwig had already known, but it was a great relief to not have to hide that fact. Still, Circe knew that there was a gaping hole in Wolfgang's heart that only Shasta could fill.

"Does Shasta know who Wolfgang is?" Circe asked.

Ludwig shook his mighty head. "No. He ran away as soon as the fight was over. Father didn't have time to explain while they were fighting... As far as he is concerned, he is still Beta and Father is still Sigma."

"Do you have any idea where he may be?"

Ludwig breathed a deep sigh. "Honestly, he's probably looking for Alpha-er-Van Kleiss." Soon after becoming the pack's leader, Wolfgang had explained Van Kleiss's true motives and affirmed his death.

"Why is he so determined to find Van Kleiss? Not even Wolfgang was this devoted when he was in the Pack."

"Van Kleiss saved Shasta's life. He reunited him with us when he created this pack." Ludwig looked at the ground. "Even I retain some gratitude for what he did for us, despite his reasons."

Circe stared off into space, remembering her first encounter with Van Kleiss, how much it had changed her. Images flashed in front of her mind's eye. The school. The torture. Her escape... "...I know exactly what you mean..." She whispered.

"Here we are." Ludwig paused outside of the large cave that had once held the pack's "Monster". "Father? Circe is here to see you. She says that something is very wrong."

From within the cave, Wolfgang's raspy voice called out. "Bring her in, Ludwig."

Circe followed Ludwig into the cave and nearly stopped when she saw her friend. Wolfgang was lying on his side, his normally bright red eyes dim and blank, staring off into space. At his side was the silver coyote-like Evo with the whip tail, Cari. Her blue eyes were dull with worry as she gazed at her father. Still, she smiled as Circe approached. "Greetings, Circe."

"Hello, Cari." Circe smiled at the beautiful canine. In the back of her mind, she remembered how, back in the Pack, Wolfgang had attached himself to her because she had reminded him of Cari. She then turned to the robotic dog Evo. "Hi, Wolfgang."

Wolfgang lifted his head, his eyes regaining a small amount of luster. "It's good to see you, Circe." He slowly sat up and stretched. "So, why do you need my help? Are you alright?"

"Not really..." Circe reached into her pocket, withdrawing the metal collar. "Let's just say that I'm getting an awful blast from the past." She turned the metal object over so that the hateful logo was visible. "Do you remember how I told you that I was in an awful place before I joined the Pack?"

Wolfgang nodded, his eyes flashing angrily as he remembered her stories. "Yes."

"Well...I've been having these dreams lately. And a dog appeared with...that place's initials on her collar. I think it means that...something is happening involving...that place."

"And?"

Circe took a deep breath. "I feel like I should investigate. The only problem is that I don't know where it is or if it was moved. Do you think that one of the dogs here could track the place down using the scent of this collar?"

Wolfgang, rapidly pushing aside his depression, scratched at the ground thoughtfully. "Normally, smelling a collar is best for leading one to its wearer... And it depends on how long it was away from the place... But, if the metal was fashioned there, there may still be traces of that place's scent." He turned to Ludwig. "Ludwig, can you go and find Revan? Tell her to come here immediately."

Ludwig bowed his head. "Right away, Father." The Warg turned on his heel and ran off into the forest.

Wolfgang turned back to Circe. "I'm not sure if you've met Revan. She's our best tracker. If anyone can find that place based on that collar, she can... If you're sure that you want to find it, that is."

Circe stared at the ground. "I want these nightmares to go away." She muttered. "I want...that part of my life to be resolved, once and for all. That can't happen if I know that it's still running...that there are other kids like me who are..." She couldn't even finish. "I'm sure that this is what I want."

"Very well." At that moment, Ludwig returned. With him was a sleek, lean, muscled, russet coyote-like Evo with lively blue eyes. She was gazing at Wolfgang with an adoring expression that made Circe feel like she should leave the cave.

"You called, Wolfgang?" She was holding herself up proudly, ready for whatever orders she may receive.

"Revan, this is Circe." He waved a claw toward Circe. "Circe, this is Revan, formerly known as Theta."

Circe nodded at the red-brown canine. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Revan said politely.

"Revan, do you think you can smell the collar that Circe has and determine where it was made?"

"Perhaps..." Revan padded over to Circe and took a deep whiff of the cold metal, closing her eyes in concentration. "...The dog who wore this...has been here..." She sniffed the collar once more. "She lived here for a long time... Her scent is very prominent..."

Wolfgang tilted his head, looking like he wanted to ask something, but restrained himself at the last second. "Try to place where it comes from."

Revan took another sniff. "It's faint...very faint... The dog hasn't been there in months. But..." She took one more sniff. "I may be able to find it..." She moved away. "If I track the dog's whereabouts for the past few months, I may be able to find where she was. If the scent of the place is the same as the scent on the collar, I'll know that it is the right area."

"Good." Wolfgang nodded his head in approval. "I would like you to be Circe's guide. Help her to find this place."

"Of course, Wolfgang." Revan bowed her head. "When do we leave?"

Wolfgang looked questioningly at Circe. Circe, stunned at how quickly everything was happening, nervously replied. "Is tomorrow evening okay?" Wolfgang turned his gaze to Revan, who nodded.

"That should be plenty of time to prepare."

"Very well. Alert your brothers. They should go as well, just in case you run into danger. The three of you fight well as a unit."

"Of course."

"Thank you, Revan. You are dismissed."

As soon as Revan left, Circe rushed over to Wolfgang and threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his white fur. "Thank you, Wolfgang." She held him tightly.

Wolfgang brought a clawed hand up to rest on her back. "Anytime, Circe. Anytime." He whispered.

…...

NOAH'S POV

"You are _not_ going alone." Noah said firmly, folding his arms as Circe finished telling him, Rex, and Breach her plan.

"I won't be alone." Circe protested. "I'm going to be with Revan and her brothers."

"And we should just wait at home while you are out on this quest of yours? I don't think so." Noah turned to Rex and Breach. "Back me up, guys!"

Breach met Noah's gaze hesitantly. "I think that Circe would be better off if we went with her..."

"Thank you!"

"But..." She continued. "If she wants to go on her own, I don't think we should interfere. Besides, Rex and I need to keep fighting those rogue Evos."

"Well, I don't!" Noah shot back before turning to Circe. "Look, I'll follow you if I have to. So, you're better off just letting me come. It'll save both of us a lot of trouble."

Circe's face broke into a reluctant smile. "Well...I suppose I have little choice in the matter."

Noah grinned triumphantly and leaned back in his seat. "I'm glad you're seeing things my way."

Rex leaned forward in his seat and spoke for the first time. "Breach and I may need to be ready to fight Evos...but maybe we can still help you out from here. We could portal down to wherever you are to check on you every day at a certain time..."

"Great idea. Also, if we need to know anything while we're traveling, you can look it up on the database here. You can also send us supplies as we need them." Noah cut in.

Breach folded her larger hands thoughtfully. "We can start by trying to gather intel on this place..."

Circe shook her head, her smile fading. "You won't find anything. All records of it have been wiped. Trust me, I've tried."

Noah shrugged. "Well, maybe they can find information on the areas we travel through as we go. By the way..." He took the collar from Circe and looked at the initials printed on it. "What is this place called?"

Circe bit her lip and Noah saw a thousand terrified emotions flash through her eyes. Even the name was enough to make her afraid... She took a deep, shuddering breath before replying. "It's called...the Providence School for Civilized Mutants."

PSCM

**Okay, let me clear up one thing: Circe and Noah's current relationship. Basically, right now, they are good friends who hang out and date casually. They like each other a lot, but they don't love each other yet. Kay? They're on the line between friend and crush. Do you sort of get what I mean? Please review! I like shiny reviews! Happy Easter, my homeys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I took so long. Don't worry, this is a story I intend to complete. This chapter will have a tiny Cirah snippit, a little Brex, and the revelation of a mysterious individual. I'm just moving along with this plot. ^_^**

NOAH'S POV

Circe walked resolutely after Revan as the female jackal Evo led the way, followed closely by her two brothers, Ronan and Rannoch (formerly called Zeta and Eta). Ronan's gold eyes glinted as he sniffed the ground and cast wary glances toward his two human companions. Rannoch kept rather quiet, snarling occasionally if a bird or animal surprised him. Noah, who was staying close to Circe, kept on stealing glances at her.

Circe had refused to tell Noah much about this place they were looking for, the Providence School for Civilized Mutants. All she said was that it was a terrible place that must be destroyed if it is still functional. She didn't say what she experienced there. She didn't say what the place was meant for. Noah had tried to get more information, but eventually decided not to push her.

Revan paused and turned toward Noah, who held up the collar for her to sniff. (Circe had refused to carry the thing) The canine's blue eyes closed as she took a deep whiff. She then turned her nose to the air for a moment before turning to the left and starting to walk again. The others wordlessly followed.

Noah slowed down so that he was walking alongside Circe once more. "You okay?"

Circe smiled wryly. "Those are the only two words you've been saying since we started. How about a change of pace? Like...'How bout them Nix?'."

Noah laughed, relieved that Circe was at least well enough to make jokes. "I'm just concerned." His face sobered. "It must be hard going back to this place. I can tell that it holds a lot of bad memories."

Circe nodded her head. "It is. But...it isn't _just_ a place of bad memories. There are some...good memories there too." Her expression was strained, as if she was having thoughts that she wanted to ignore.

Noah blinked at these words. 'Say what? How can the place that has been giving her nightmares for months have anything good associated with it?' "Now, I'm even more confused. If this place has good memories, why do you hate it? If you hate it so much, why do you want to go back?" He studied Circe's face carefully. "You don't have to tell me more than you want to, but I want to know why we're trying to find this place."

Circe hesitated before replying. "A few weeks ago, I started having nightmares about PSCM. Holiday tried putting me on sleeping pills, but the dreams kept coming. Then, you find that dog who has a collar with PSCM written on it. It seemed like too big of a coincidence to ignore. It think that, somehow, something's calling me to go back." She grinned weakly. "I've always been a little superstitious."

"I see." Noah put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "When you're ready to tell me more, just let me know. Kay?"

Circe paused briefly to hug Noah. "Okay. Thank you, Noah." She held him for a moment before walking ahead to talk with Revan.

Noah stared dumbly after her, his face flushing. Beside him, he heard Ronan let out a chuckle of amusement. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

The jackal shook his dark head, smirking. "You humans are so slow..."

…...

REX'S POV

"You were a little slower than usual today." Rex murmured, brushing one of Breach's sweaty locks out of her face. "That possum almost had you a few times." He gently caressed her cheek, smiling lovingly.

Breach leaned into Rex's touch, closing her eyes. "Sorry. I was thinking about Circe and Noah. I feel bad that we didn't go with them."

Rex shrugged a shoulder. "Hey, we have a job to do. There have been way more Evo attacks than usual lately. Besides, those guys are going to need eyes in Providence." He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning toward the door. "Come on."

Breach tilted her head. "Where are we going?"

Rex held up a hand, allowing his blue nanite veins to glow. "We're gonna hack the computer system!"

…...

The abyss in front of her was endless. Infinite. She only needed to stretch her fingers out and touch the thousands of pathways that lay before her. They shifted constantly, but never faded. They were always there, awaiting their master's command. Now, once more, she asked them to carry her spirit away from her unconscious body, to act as a road from her vessel to that of another.

The trails existed everywhere: the air, the ground, the sky, the lakes where they collected... Water.

She stepped out of her body as easily as a sea serpent would slip out of its old skin, melding herself with the molecules of water that intermingled with the air, moving out of the building of metal and cement and into the forest. She sensed the paths that would lead her to her targets.

She divided herself into five connected entities, each one traveling down a different road of vapor, ice, and stream. Thankfully, she didn't have much ice to travel through. (It was like swimming through concrete and it gave her a horrible headache) Two of the five divisions moved apart from the other three, seeking out bodies that were further away.

One traveled a greater distance than the others, leaving the thick forest that surrounded the building altogether, diving into a creek which spread into a field of mutated canines. It didn't stop there, however. It continued its course through the dark molecules of a tunnel, across a city of polluted water, and into the desert. Here, it faced some hardships as the water in the air grew sparse. It was forced to take refuge within a cactus for a few minutes, replenishing its strength, before continuing on its course. It barely made it to the white building. There, it collected in the moisture of the air conditioned interior. It swam through the air vents until it finally came across its target: a silver female dog.

She felt a stab of pity for the poor creature. It had been through so much already. She remembered when she had first melded with the dog while it was still a mutated prisoner. She had given the poor beast the ability and the knowledge necessary to escape its prison and flee before the scientists could do more. Back then, she had been inexperienced and the exertions had forced her into a long period of inactivity. After months of honing her skills, she was finally able to send out her soul at will. Now, she was going to bond with the dog once more. It was an easy transfer. The majority of the body, after all, is water.

The dog's ears flicked in confusion. Something was different with the atmosphere. What was going on? She could feel something in her head, entering the crevices of her brain and body, like water seeping into a crevice. A voice whispered her mind.

_'Do you remember me?'_

The dog shook her head in confusion. She knew that voice, though she hadn't heard it since that day... A whine escaped her throat.

_'I saved you from further experimentation in the labs. Now, through the efforts of a young boy it seems, you are cured of being a mutant.'_ She knew this by tapping the dog's memory. _'Now, I ask that you return the favor. Follow Circe. You remember the way back to this prison, even though she has chosen to forget. Help to guide her. Bring her to me. Bring her to us.'_ As soon as she left the dogs body, she went back to the vents, preparing to make the long journey back to her own body. Below, the dog stood up and padded out the door.

Elsewhere, a piece of the entity's soul sought out a human mutant who was traveling with another like her and a pack of three canine mutants. She bonded with her body, as she had every night for the past few months, and tapped the hidden recesses of her memories. Now that she had _finally_ started her journey, it was no longer necessary to tap into the more horrifying thoughts associated with the lab. Now, it was time to let her dream about her friends, the good times that had preceded the bad. She laced the dream with her words: _'Find them.'_

Meanwhile, the three parts of her soul that were traveling as a unit entered a cave that lay a few miles away. Three human mutants were fast asleep on the stone floor. The three spirit divisions smiled fondly before entering. She gave all three sleeping figures the same message: _'Wait for her.'_

**That was a bit shorter than the other chapters... Ah well, I think I did good on this. Now, I'm gonna give a guide to those people who may have been confused at the names of the dogs in the Evo dog pack. The names that they currently go by are listed first. Here's a rundown:**

**Wolfgang/Biowulf/Sigma: If you don't know, watch the show. (Hey, that rhymes!)**

**Beta/Shasta: The giant, red-furred, skeletal wolf with black eyes. Went mad after Van Kleiss's death. Wolfgang's eldest son.**

**Ludwig/Gamma: The brown Warg Evo with yellow eyes. Wolfgang's second son. First to realize his father's identity.**

**Cari/Delta: The silver coyote with a whiplash tail and blue eyes. Wolfgang's only daughter.**

**Revan/Theta: The russet jackal Evo with blue eyes. Ronan and Rannoch's sister.**

**Ronan/Zeta: The black and silver dappled jackal with yellow eyes. Revan and Rannoch's brother.**

**Rannoch/Eta: The brown brindle jackal with orange eyes. Revan and Ronan's brother.**

**Does that help? Hope so! Please review. Reviews make Circe happy. ^_^ Peace out!**


End file.
